


A Lesson Learned

by JustDone



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: Dom!Hweseung, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Bondage, M/M, Overstimulation, Punishment, Seunghyub Winter Camp, Smut, Sub!Seunghyub, handjob, learning a lesson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustDone/pseuds/JustDone
Summary: Hweseung decides to bring Seunghyub to justice for his unfair behaviour - sleeping when he should be helping Hweseung cook.
Relationships: Lee Seunghyub | J.DON/Yoo Hoeseung, Lee Seunghyub | J.DON/Yoo Hweseung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	A Lesson Learned

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I wrote this purely on impulse after seeing the photo of Seunghyub sleeping on a couch in the Seunghyub's Winter Camp EP. 2 so please don't judge. Not proof-read so it might contain inaccuracies!

Hweseung was mad. Well, maybe that wasn't the right word for it. But he sure was annoyed. During the Seunghyub's winter camp he was doing all the work cooking, while Seunghyub decided to just take a nap on the couch. As if making them all tired wasn't the Hyung's doing in the first place.

He knew his cooking skills, and the lack of Seunghyub's, would definitely land him the job of doing the cooking but it was expected that the older member would at least help with preparing the vegetables. Well, he was wrong. Seunghyub just wiped the radish he'd given him and then used it as a pillow while he took a quick nap, never returning to the kitchen to help.

While Seunghyub argued Hweseung said to "just" wipe the radish, Hweseung's anger levels were rising. But of course, he didn't show it on camera. He's good enough of an actor to keep it down and bring it up safely when the cameras turn off.

And this is exactly what he did.

After they finished filming and eating the results of the cooking competition, 2idiots decided to go out to explore and took the maknae with them. Their staff also joined them in hopes of getting some useful footage.

Seunghyub took a nap right after eating so they left him be. Hweseung was invited to go exploring but he excused himself, saying that he ate too much and needed to rest a little.

That's how Seunghyub was left alone with Hweseung. As soon as the doors closed after everyone left, the ex maknae was on a quest.

He was tired, yes, but more importantly, he wanted revenge. Wait no, that's not the right word either. He wanted  ** justice ** .

He returned back to the living room to see Seunghyub's sleeping figure on the couch. The oldest member was sleeping pretty soundly and at that moment it occurred to Hweseung. Seunghyub was the one to drag them all here, he made them tired, he barely helped with lunch and now he even gets to sleep while the others are outside exploring and trying to get some good footage for N.Fias.

Hweseung's wicked mind decided to teach his Hyung a lesson.

First, he checked if the older member is really asleep - and indeed Seunghyub didn't budge at all at Hweseung's attempts to disturb him.

Seungyhub often slept with his hands over his head so Hweseung had little problem tying his wrists together. He used whatever was the closest and this time it was one of Jaehyun's scarfs he found poking out of his suitcase earlier. Once Seunghyub's hands were secured together, he brought one of the longer strings to tie it around the leg of the couch.

Standing up, Hweseung looked carefully over his work and chuckled.

He took a quick breath before climbing on Seungyhub's lap. The older didn't seem to notice it.

Hweseung took a moment to look over his peaceful expression. He was beautiful. His head turned to the side showed off his sharp jawline but the other features were soft and delicate. His beautiful long eyelashes softly lay on top of his cheekbones, his chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm. His undershirt was pulled up from his sweatpants, exposing the soft skin of his lower tummy.

_ This will be fun _ , thought Hweseung.

He looked down and rubbed Seunghyub's dick through his pants.

Nothing.

He tried again, this time a bit bolder. He felt it through the fabric and wrapped his hand around it closely.

Seunghyub groaned. Hweseung smirked.

He moved his hand, rubbing the fabric of the pants around the sensitive skin. He felt the dick harden in his hand.

Seunghyub groaned again and turned his head to the other side, his lips parting slightly, but did not open his eyes.

Hweseung kept on working on him until Seungyhub's dick fully hardened in his pants. But soon he became bored with Seunghyub asleep. So Hweseung, the devil that he was, slid his cold hands under the older member's shirt, making him jump in surprise.

Seunghyub's eyes opened wide, his body tried curling away from the cold unforgiving hands on his tummy but he couldn't move as the weight was pressing down his thigs. His eyes focused on the face in front of him. It was Hweseung and he was laughing oh so sweetly, finally breaking the contact of his hands from his bare skin.

"Hweseung-ah!!"

Hweseung laughed as his hands went back to the tent in Seunghyub's pants, the older finally starting to notice it.

"Ah, what are you doing??"

Seunghyub tried to bring his hands down to fight him off but he couldn't move them. The shock was clearly shown on his face. He looked up and noticed a bright red scarf around his wrists.

"What's this??" he asked once again.

"I'm teaching you a lesson, Hyung," Hweseung said with a smug look on his face and right after than proceeded to pull Seungyhub's dick from his pants.

Seunghyub struggled for a bit, trying to escape the trap he's in, with no success. He had no idea what Hweseung was talking about as the pleasure from his dick clouded his rational mind.

Hweseung focused on the task at hand, paid no attention to leader's struggles at all. He stroked Seunghyub's dick, at first slow and teasing, then slowly picking up his pace which had Seunghyub gasping.

"You like that, Hyung?" he asked, teasingly.

"Yes, I- ah, yes," replied Seunghyub between his moans. By the way his breath was hitching, he was clearly close.

"You're close already?" asked the younger member, surprised.

"It- Ahh, it's been a-a while..." Seungyhub replied, his hips bucking up to meet with Hweseung's hand. Hweseung put his free hand to hold him down.

It's true, Seunghyub has been all over the place last week, working on the songs for the new album in his studio, going to meetings with the company staff, recording, attending their group schedule and working out to lose weight for the comeback. He barely got any sleep, let alone got any alone time to "take care of himself". 

"Well then, we can't let it be over that quickly, am I right?" 

Right before Seunghyub could reach his high, Hweseung's hand left his dick.

"No, no, no- Hweseung-ah!! Please! I'm... so close..." he whined, panting. He struggled against the restraints, with no progress.

"This is fun." giggled the little devil in charge.

Seunghyub pouted at him.

"Do you know why I'm doing this?"

"Because you're horny?" blunted Seunghyub without a second thought.

"Hey!! Does it make any sense for me to tie you up, then?"

"I mean- you probably want me to return the favour later...?"

Hweseung's hand returned to the leaking dick, immediately stroking at a devilish pace, earning a loud moan from the helpless boy.

"I'm teaching you a lesson, Hyung!!"

"W-Wha- aaahhh," his breath hitched.

"Wanna guess what the lesson is?"

Seunghyub had no idea. He tried thinking but his mind was blank, all he could think about at that moment is the heat rapidly pooling in his lower abdomen. And right when it was about to spill over-

"No?"

All that came out a Seunghyub's mouth was a loud moan. And then  Hweseung stopped his hand again.

"AHH, Please- Hweseung-ah, PLEASE!!" he threw his head back, closing his eyes, trying to hold himself together, but the need to come got the best of him. With each denial, Seungyhub became more and more desperate.

"Answer me, Hyung," Hweseung remained calm, demanding an answer.

"I don't know!!! Hweseung-ah, please..."

"Even if I do this?"

Hweseung held the dick with one hand while he rubbed the top of the head with his palm. This brought an immediate reaction from Seungyhub.

"Ahh! No, Hweseung! AH! Please- Ah!!" The overstimulation got the band leader squirming on the spot.

Hweseung laughed but he stopped the torturous act. Seunghyub glared at him.

"You know, seeing you glare at me like this makes me reconsider letting you cum at all."

Seunghyub's expression changed in an instant.

"P-please!! I'm sorry..."

"What are you sorry for?"

"F-for glaring...?"

Hweseung's palm was placed back on the head of the dick again.

"Is that all?"

Seunghyub was almost ready to cry. He was brought to the brink of orgasm two times and denied. This was something he never experienced since he's used to taking care of himself quickly and quietly whenever he gets the chance in between the busy schedule. Now he's being overstimulated, feeling too much at once.

"Hyung doesn't know Hweseung-ahhhh, please!!" he whined.

That seemed to get through to Hweseung since he dropped his hand from the dangerous position. He sighed in faked annoyance, every part of this was actually so much fun, especially seeing Seunghyub struggle like this.

Hweseung went back to stroking Seunghyub's dick, this time with no intention to stop.

"Yes, Hweseung! Please..."

"Please what?"

"Let-" The request stuck in his throat. This wasn't something Seungyhub ever thought he'll be saying. This was dirty.

Hweseung's eyes found Seunghyub's full of lust.

"Let me come." he finally whispered.

"As you wish." smiled Hweseung, his hand working at a fast pace, bringing the leader closer to orgasm with each stroke.

Seunghyub's hips buckled into his hand but this time Hweseung did nothing to hold him down. A long grunting sound was heard as the heat built up and finally spilt over the edge. He pulled on the restrains in pleasure and threw his head back. Pleasure travelled to every part of Seunghyub's body like an electroshock. His hips buckled one last time...

...but the hand giving him pleasure didn't stop.

"So... what were you doing while I did all the cooking?"

...

_ Oh _ .

"Seunggu-ya... I can explain! Hyung needed some rest-"

"And you're not even sorry, huh."

"NO, no, I am!! I'm sorry! I really am."

The pleasure from the orgasm slowly became overwhelming as the stimulation on his dick continued.

"I'm not sure..." Hweseung teased him, not slowing down his hand even a little bit.

"Please!! I'm sorry, Hweseung! Please, stop. Ahh!!" Seunghyub started thrashing around with his hands and hips but failing to get away from Hweseung's unforgiving hands.

His dick was too sensitive to any stimulation, it was all too much and Seunghyub could barely take it.

"Are you really sorry?"

"Yes!!" Seunghyub sobbed.

"Will you help me with cooking next time?"

"I will!! I promise!! I'll cook instead of you so you can take a nap, just PLEASE! No more!!"

At that, Hweseung finally stopped the torture. Seunghyub dropped down on his back again closing his eyes and trying to slow down his breathing.

"In theory that's a very good deal..."

Seungyhub looked back at Hweseung with fear.

"But just help me next time I'm cooking okay?"

"Yes!! I'll help you, I promise. Can you please untie me now...?"

"Hmmm I don't know, can I?" Hweseung smirked. He quite enjoyed having the older member at his mercy like this.

"Hweseung... Come on. Untie me now if you don't want to be punished for this later."

"Are those threats that I'm hearing?" Hweseung reached for Seunghyub's spent dick and slowly stroked it.

Seunghyub tried his best to stay still but it was hard, his dick was still very sensitive. "No, not at all! I take it back!! I'm sorry!" he shrieked when Hweseung's thumb rubbed against the head of his dick.

Hweseung put his hands away. "Alright. Say you love me."

"I love you, Seunggu."

"Say you love me more than Dongsung." he challenged.

"Really? Why?" laughed Seunghyub.

"Just say it if you want me to untie you."

"I love you more than Dongsung. There, I said it. Now, please..." he waved around his wrists.

"Alright, alright."

__________________

When the members returned from the cold, the first one that stepped inside was Dongsung.

"Dongsung-ah, Seungyhub-hyung said he loves me more than you!" heard the maknae soon as he appeared in the living room. He giggled. "It's okay."

Then Hun appeared behind Dongsung. He laughed and said, jokingly: "What did you do to make him say this?"

Just as he heard this, Seunghyub started coughing, standing in front of the open fridge with an open water bottle.

Hweseung grinned, "Oh, nothing much."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment if you have any requests what I should write. <3


End file.
